Gaia Staff post: Gambino’s Memorial Service
Appearing March 9, 2010, this entry was posted in Gaia Online's Blog and the comments section was linked back to the site, connecting to the thread Blog Post: Gambino's Memorial Service. The blog entry shows images of various Gaia Staff wearing black and mourning the death of Johnny K. Gambino. Blog Entry *Posted by: Gaia Online on: March 9, 2010 It’s a somber time here at Gaia HQ. The shock and grief over Johnny Gambino’s death is overwhelming. We held a memorial service in his honor over the weekend, but due to the private nature of the event, no filming was allowed. All we have are some photos, contributed by an anonymous source. We know that many of you are as devastated as we are, so we thought we should share some of our sentiments for this great Gaian hero. ---- ;Narumi Misuhara: :I can’t believe he’s gone… shocked doesn’t even come close to covering it. He did so much for the community, helped fund the shops we know and love… Whoever was behind it, I hope he gets what’s coming to him. We’ll miss you Johnny… You were a father to us all. ;stansult: :Oh, I remember how I first saw him… Johnny Gambino! That was a man of honor! Well, what I was talking about? (sobbing) :Ok, so I was a kid, 5 or 6 years old, and I was lost in the jungles by my not-so-caring grand-uncle-once-removed. He was dealing some stuff there in that country… well, it’s not exactly for sharing… OK, anyways – I fell off the helicopter right above the jungles, cause my uncle (let’s call him uncle, for short) forgot to shut the door when he tried to… well, it’s not important whom he was trying to shoot back… So, I found myself (a kid, remember?) flying over the jungle, screaming. Only a crocodile’s relatively soft back saved me from a tragic and untimely death. Yeah, there were some crocodiles there… no, I can’t say where it was, sorry. I mean, there’s still some business our family has there… Anyway, the crocodile was dazed (I think there was even a cracking sound), I was screaming, and the other crocodiles ran away, because they couldn’t cope with seemingly unnatural event. Stupid reptilia. Well, the representatives of the native people were rather nonplussed by me being still alive, and for some reason (still not clear to me) decided to revert this condition. :(…yes, I remember it was about Johnny Gambino… gosh, I mean, you’re quite impatient!) So, luckily, Johnny Gambino’s helicopter (he flew about 10 minutes behind us) was already close. He leaned from it, and made such an expression on his face (that was one of his uncountable skills!) that all the now-unfriendly native friends disappeared! He didn’t even have to use any of the guns he had! :So that’s how he saved me. And that’s why I’ll… never… forget him…. (sobs) ;eaTaiaG: :Which one is Gambino, again? ;DJ Helsing: :Johnny Gambino, you were such a man! You truly impacted my life since our first meeting in 2005. Your tower’s destruction and assumed assassination really hit home, with the tears of Gaians overflowing as we mourned. When you returned, Gaians overflowed with joy and excitement as we gathered together and rebuilt your mansion. Your great deeds helped bring peace to the world of Gaia through Red Bino and you work with G-Corp. No matter what the situation was, you were always there for us. You will deeply be missed and always remembered. Although you’re not with us now, you’ll always be in our hearts and minds! ;Zero Omega: :It’s still hard for me to choke down the call I got that day, but… It’s reality… And there’s nothing I can do… I remembered the times I shared with Johnny and, underneath that cold, rough exterior was a man who truly cared. :Johnny, remember Halloween ’04, the loud ruckus party? I was only a mere peasant, but you let me in! You embraced me with your presence, your food, your entertainment, oh what a delightful time! And then… The bomb… And then the outbreak… It was dark and chilly; I was calling out for you, trying to save you, my hero! And I could not find you… I gave up hope and left… :And then I remember hearing on Christmas ’04… You were on a hunt to find your son, Gino– you were alive, Johnny! YOU WERE ALIVE! I was so excited and so taken aback by the pictures of your ruined mansion, it tore my heart in half… But alas! I wished that I could help you find your lost son, I waited and watched, hoping for good news, my heart was racing along with yours. I celebrated with you when you found him though! And then… I was shattered when it wasn’t him… :It was a long time until April Fools ’05… But you came you came to me and everyone else and needed the Gold to beat those dastardly Von Helsons and rebuild your mansion! Sure, I may have supported them for a bit… but what kind of guy would pass up fun with the troublesome twins? I mean, c’mon, they were hot! Regardless… You were still the man I gave my Gold to in the end, the 5000 I sent you did help! I remember you telling me you were going to dedicate the little 2×6 floorboard, on the 107th floor, in the west wing, three turns left of the kitchen, past the bathroom, to the left of the master bedroom, inside of the armory to me for my donation. You may have been slightly crazed, but it was okay! I would do anything for such a powerful man. Gino remembered you; it was such a great and joyous time! We all celebrated in delight and joy! And then… You were shot… :I’ll never forget always waiting for updates on your health, waiting… Fearing the worst… And when you came back I was all a flutter! We shared the best times of our lives together Johnny… I’ll never forget them… and I’ll never forget you… ;eaTaiaG: :I’m Johnny’s next of kin, so I’d like my entire inheritance in pennies please! I was his favorite nephew and he always handed me pennies. ;Siskataya: :Words cannot express my deep grief over the loss of our beloved Gambino. I still recall with delight and fondness the time you sent me an autographed picture in the mail after one of your fabulous events. Remember, the one you sent to “Your #1 Fan”? Wow, I felt like the most special person on Gaia, and confess, I swooned a bit. Since that time, we only grew closer. Thanks for showing me how to play the market, earn Gold, invest in items… your wisdom and talent for garnering Gaia wealth was amazing– just look at what you did with Port of Gambino. :Alas, I wish I had told you this before you died – now I will never get the chance. If there is an afterlife, I hope yours is GOLDen. And, if you can somehow hear or see my words, don’t worry, I will never tell the community about your “secret birthmark”… that is our secret alone. :Your #1 Fan Always ;SimplySimone: :I am deeply saddened by the loss of Johnny Gambino. He was the pinnacle of Gaia! I’m not sure where to go from here. He will be sorely missed! ;eaTaiaG: :Where’s the buffet? Forget the funeral, I’m here for the food! Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all week in the Lizard’s Lounge. External links * Announcement: Gaia Blog: Farewell to Johnny Gambino ;admin :With the recent news of Johnny Gambino's death, the Gaia community has experienced an unprecedented outpouring of grief. The mood in Gaia HQ has been a dark one lately, with many of us wondering how we can go on without the guiding hand of our most powerful figure. :We've updated the new Gaia Blog with our remembrances of Johnny, some fond and some... something else. You'll also get a rare chance to glimpse some photographs of his private funeral service. Category:Websites Category:Real World